Receso
by GriisleChan
Summary: Trunks tenía pensado tomarse un descanso corto, pero al parecer este se extenderá más de lo que esperó. Trunks/Pan. Semi-AU. One-shot.


¡Hola!

Estoy muy contenta, pues luego de casi 10 años amando a este par subo mi primer fanfic para ambos. La verdad sigo sin entender porqué antes no escribí con ellos, tal vez el no hallar una idea perfecta para ambos, pero este escenario vino a mi mente producto de un sueño y pensé que sería super lindo para este par... Así que, sin pensarlo más, decidí escribirlo.

Es algo simple y sin mucha cosa, pero me deja feliz porque por fin puedo aportar algo a esta pareja que tengo tantos años amando.

 **Disclaimer:** _Dragon ball_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé a ellos dos para escribir esto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Lo consideré semi-AU para no dar mucha vuelta. Tal vez un poco OOC (perdón) y ¿Cliclé? Bueno, juzguen ustedes mismos.

¡Espero les agrade!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tomó aire y sintió la pesadez alejarse un poco de su cuerpo. Definitivamente, se merecía tomar un respiro...

Caminó con tranquilidad por las calles poco transitadas, más que todo por no ser una hora pico, y con cada paso se arrepentía menos de lo que había hecho. Bueno, así era siempre realmente.

-Sólo diez minutos...-

Miró la hora en el reloj costoso de su muñeca y se propuso, entonces, volver a su encierro pasado aquel tiempo. Este era un pequeño receso _-escape-_ que se tomaba antes de regresar y continuar con lo que le correspondía.

Pasó cerca de un área comercial, tiendas habían a su alrededor y se vivía un buen ambiente. A pesar de ser día de semana, y por la hora, podía notar ciertas parejas pasear y unos que otros niños en compañía de sus padres. Sonrió, a veces quisiera tener una vida más tranquila... Pero eso no significaba que de vez en cuando no pudiera darse ese gusto.

-Disculpe, señor.-

Se detuvo de golpe, siendo tomado desprevenido, y sostuvo lo que la muchacha amablemente le ofrecía: una muestra de un perfume. Agradeció y, cuando estuvo dispuesto a seguir su camino, algo en la vitrina frente a él se clavó en su mirar.

El maniquí femenino vestía extravagantemente, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la bufanda de tonos claros que llevaba en el cuello. Es que, eso lo llevó a divagar en cierto recuerdo...

.

El clima comenzaba a ponerse frío, el invierno se aproximaba con rapidez, pero eso no impedía que ellos pudieran disfrutar de una caminata por aquellas calles.

Conversaban de la recién película que habían visto, no muy buena cabe decir, hasta que la voz de la chica se apagó de pronto y ella se soltó de su mano.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Eres niño o niña? ¡Oh! Eres un lindo chico.-

Él miró la escena con una sonrisa, el como ella jugueteaba y daba cariño al canino peludito, ese que estaba amarrado a un poste frente a una tienda que no se molestó en identificar.

-¡Ven a acariciarlo, Trunks! Es muy suavecito.-

Él se acercó y frotó su mano sobre la cabecita del animalito de tamaño mediano que se mostraba muy contento por la atención y los mimos. Si, era realmente suave.

Estuvieron un rato corto ahí, jugando con el perrito de tés oscura. Bueno, básicamente era Pan quien jugaba con él y le daba mucho afecto. Trunks sólo disfrutaba de la escena, conmovido.

-Fue divertido, juguemos nuevamente otro día ¿Está bien?- ella le dio una última caricia y recibió un ladrido alegre en respuesta.

Decidieron seguir su camino, una vez se despidieron del perrito, pero dado ya unos pasos Pan se detuvo.

-Espera un momento, Trunks.-

Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el perrito, que comenzó a mover su colita nuevamente con alegría. Pan se quitó la bufanda naranja que llevaba sobre los hombros y envolvió el cuello del canino con esta, asegurándola para que no se cayera.

-Comienza hacer frío, así que te regalo esto.- soltó con dulzura dándole, ahora sí, un último mimo.

Y Trunks no se perdió nada de lo que sucedió. Pudo ser simple, pero tal acto le resultó muy adorable, llenándole el corazón de una gran calidez.

 **.**

Habían pasado meses desde entonces, apenas terminaba el verano, y aquel recuerdo lucía fresco en su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer. Se fijó una vez más en la prenda y tomó una decisión...

Tal vez le llevará más de diez minutos volver al trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pasos eran pesados e iba con el ceño fruncido. No había sido un buen día, desde que llegó todo parecía estar en su contra, y de verdad no veía la hora para volver a casa. No estaba de humor, no quería hablar con nadie, y dado su expresión furiosa nadie se le acercaba tampoco. Sólo deseaba estar en casa y dormir, si, dormir sonaba perfecto...

-Vaya, que cara tienes ¿No debí haber venido?-

Pero sus planes serían afectados.

Se sobresaltó, apenas ponía un pie fuera de su universidad, y su expresión ceñuda cambió a una llena de sorpresa.

-¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces aquí...?-

Recibió una risita antes de una respuesta. El mal humor comenzaba a esfumarse, como el humo desaparecía luego de una gran explosión.

-Estaba de paso.- fue su respuesta.

-Mentiroso.- no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, pues bien sabía que en ese momento debía encontrarse en su trabajo.

-Bien, me atrapaste.- dijo, con derrota algo fingida, de cierta forma contento porque el mal rostro de ella había desaparecido. Sí que llegó en un buen momento- Vayamos por un postre ¿Quieres?-

Un asentimiento por parte de la chica fue suficiente para así dirigirse hacia su destino.

 **.**

 **.**

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, raro porque a veces no entraba ni un alma más, así que era como un golpe de suerte. Se ubicaron en un puesto para dos, algo alejados del resto, y disfrutaron de un delicioso pastel más una bebida.

Si, lo mejor para combatir el mal humor, pensaba Pan. Además, ¿Qué fue lo que le molestó? Ah, ya ni se acordaba. Era la magia de estar junto a él, junto a la persona que tanto amaba.

-¿Y bien?-

Su charla casual se fue apagando, donde compartieron ciertos sucesos del día. Y, luego de un corto silencio donde ambos acabaron su aperitivo, la chica tomó la palabra.

-¿Me dirás el por qué estás aquí?- formuló más claramente su pregunta.

-¿Necesito una razón para verte?- persuadió, alzando una ceja. Como era de esperarse, ella se dio cuenta que había algo más en su encuentro.

-Pues…- desvió la mirada, fue atrapada con la guardia baja, y aunque eso no le gustara, le fastidiara, que sea a causa de Trunks de cierta forma no le molestaba mucho.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, en su defensa, el chico soltó una risita al detallar su expresión. Ella lo miró con duda.

-Tienes razón, hay algo más.- admitió- ¿Recuerdas aquel perro que nos topamos en el camino hace tiempo? ¿A ese que le regalaste tu bufanda?- abordó el tema, la chica asintió de inmediato.

-Claro, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- la mención de aquel momento sólo hizo que su duda aumentara ¿Qué se traía entre manos su novio? Todavía no podía verlo, darse cuenta.

-Dijiste, en ese entonces, que esa bufanda no te gustaba por ser un poco infantil.- mencionó las palabras dichas por ella misma, luego de que él le preguntara si no tenía problema en deshacerse así de su prenda.

-Sí, lo hice. Esa bufanda ya estaba algo vieja, pero aun así cubría muy bien del frío y estoy segura que al perrito le fue más útil que a mi.- mostró una sonrisa, reviviendo aquel recuerdo ¿Debería ir a ver al canino nuevamente?

-Y por esa buena acción, te mereces una recompensa.-

Trunks sacó de su saco una bolsita colorida, la colocó en la mesa y la arrimó hacia ella.

-Es para ti, Pan.- la invitó a tomar su presente.

Saliendo un poco del desoriento, tampoco era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de él, tomó la bolsilla ojeando en su interior…

Ah, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Esto…- sacó con cuidado la prenda de su lugar, sintiendo su textura suave y a la vez fuerte, perfecta para combatir altas temperaturas- Que bonita…- la detalló, su color crema de cierta forma le trasmitía un buen sentimiento.

-Pienso que se vería más bonita en ti.- confesó él, justo lo que pasó por su mente cuando la vio en la tienda.

Ella enrojeció, todavía no se acostumbraba a recibir cumplidos de su parte, pero ahora ya podía verlo a la cara, incluso sumida en vergüenza. Pero ese sentimiento valía la pena, sólo cuando era por él.

-Me gusta muchísimo…- siguió observándola. Aunque se tratara de una simple bufanda, era su significado lo que más le gustaba del asunto. Estaba por agradecerle, pero el teléfono del chico la interrumpió.

-Lo siento.- soltó en un tono apenado, antes de contestar la llamada.

No tenía que disculparse, para nada, ella sabía muy bien de lo realmente ocupado que era Trunks cuando del trabajo se trataba. Por eso, que haya podido estar ese ratito junto a él era el mejor regalo que podía recibir de su parte.

-Discúlpame, debo irme.- se levantó de la silla y le dedicó una mirada profunda, eso luego de terminar con la llamada.

-No hagas eso.- dijo, quiso sonar molesta pero más bien su voz vino en tono suave. Ante la mirada incrédula que le dedicaban continúo- No te disculpes, por favor, no hace falta.- y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, comprensiva y realmente sincera…

Una sonrisa que llenó de amor el corazón de Trunks.

-Está bien.-

Salieron del local y se despidieron, acordando hablarse por teléfono o encontrarse en algún otro momento.

Justo cuando Trunks se hubo alejado un poco, Pan recordó algo bastante importante que no había hecho…

-¡Espera!-

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y abrazó por la espalda al muchacho, que por un instante se sorprendió.

-Gracias… Ya sabes, por la bufanda y por todo…- susurró, sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir como loco. Por dios, ya era una mujer adulta y se andaba con niñerías, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que deseaba hacer llegar su agradecimiento.

-No es nada.-

Él se dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron frente a frente, entonces Pan aprovechó el momento para dejar un rápido y dulce beso en la mejilla del chico. Un _bonus_ a su agradecimiento.

Y ahora, hecho lo que faltaba, cada quien se retiró tomando un camino diferente… Pero sintiendo sus corazones más unidos que nunca, como pasaba cada que estaban juntos.

Un simple descanso que iba a durar diez minutos y se prolongó un poco más… Trunks consideraba que días así debían repetirse más seguido, le hacían bien a su alma.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sencillito y sin mucha cosa, pero con mucho amor.

Disculpen si hubo algún error :( estoy subiendo esto a la 1am jajajaja

¡Gracias por leer! Espero nuevamente escribir con ellos.


End file.
